


Two Boys, One Bottle

by Just Another Fake Noodle (Kirby_Stilinski)



Series: ✧Someone That Loves You✧ [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grocery Shopping, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Sykkunos just really shy, and Corpse is just really h-word, and I mean lots, lots of bad jokes, massive h-word vibes, you'll see ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Fake%20Noodle
Summary: "There's two of us..." Sykkuno pointed out, his hand still handling one half of the AstroGlide."And one bottle left." Corpse finished Sykkuno's sentence, his grip on the bottle also remaining still.Now that he thought about it, Sykkuno realized this was the most awkward predicament he'd ever found himself in."I see now."~The First Entry to the 'Someone That Loves You' series~
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ✧Someone That Loves You✧ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047193
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1223





	1. Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi um I haven't written in so long and let's hope this goes well?  
> Has Corpskkuno died yet? (._. )  
> Are we thriving?
> 
> ugh, whatevs, enjoy this anyway :D

A glance into the aisle alerted Sykkuno of a long-awaited product he'd been dying to get his hands on. Erm- literally and figuratively.

A single bottle of _AstroGlide_ sat on the shelf right in front of him, standing proudly and menacingly as if beckoning him. Like a gift during the holidays that you've been dying to get your hands on. As Sykkuno had his moment of appreciating the sight of the last bottle on the shelf, a black-nailed hand came into view, quickly approaching Sykkuno's prized precious. He darted his hand forward to beat the other hand to it, only matching its speed and grabbing the bottle at the same time.

The other hand, which belonged to an intimidating pair of eyes that bore into Sykkuno's soul, stiffened their grip on the bottle, only for Sykkuno to return the gesture. The stranger's eyebrows raised, surprised to be challenged in this manner.

"Beautiful day out, isn't it?" the man spoke, voice deep and grave like... like... quite frankly, Sykkuno had never heard a noise like that before, and it shook him to his core. 

"W-what?"

"Outside. The weather's nice." Sykkuno was confused, unsure of how to respond, as if he were suddenly put on the spot for a pop quiz.

"It sure is," Sykkuno replied, his eyes glancing away to avoid the awkward interaction. Their hands were still on the bottle of lube that remained stationed in its spot on the shelf. "So, uh, I think we're in quite a predicament here."

The other man raised one eyebrow this time, quizzically. "Yeah? What makes you say that?" Sykkuno stifled a laugh.

"Oh, do you just go around and grab people's things at the stores to be weird or...?" There was a moment where Sykkuno couldn't tell if his joke landed. In an amusing moment of despair, the other man broke eye contact and dropped his head to laugh quietly. Even though the masks, Sykkuno could see the crinkle in the man's eyes from joy.

He gathered himself for just a second. "Actually, yeah. I'm particularly fond of the lube section. It's like speed dating, but you get to skip the formalities." It was Sykkuno's turn to laugh at the poor joke. The entire time, their hands remained on the bottle, as if glued permanently to the sides. 

The conversation died, and their patience was already dwindling on both of them. Their hands adjusted now and then on the bottle until they both spoke up. 

"You've got, like four seconds-"

"What was your name agai-"

They both stopped mid-sentence, averting their gaze again to avoid the overlap. "Y-you're name is... Fork?" Sykkuno asked, unsure if he heard correctly. 

The man stared in shock. "I- no. I didn't say-"

Sykkuno panicked, blurting out a correction to save himself. "O-or did you say Corpse. Corpse was your name?"Internally, he facepalmed.

The man snickered, nodding his head. "Sure. Corpse."

"Well, Corpse, I uh," Sykkuno's eyes darted back to the _AstroGlide_ and then to Corpse's. "I kind of have some business to attend to."

"No way! So do I," Corpse replied smugly, a smirk of no particular shape probably forming behind his mask, "And if you don't mind. I'd like to get those activities soon." Corpse pulled the bottle towards him, but Sykkuno held on.

Out of context, any random shopper could peruse by and spot this very scene and wonder what the hell was going on. But within that tight space, where both men stood their ground to fight for a bottle of lube, it was war. Sykkuno gave a sharper tug on the bottle, seeing Corpse's rings provide a disadvantage since his grip wasn't as secure as Sykkuno's. But Sykkuno's disadvantage was strength, which Corpse visibly displayed by tugging harder, Sykkuno's slipper hand almost faltering.

"This bottle has to go to one of us," Sykkuno said, attempting to strike a deal, "so... how much do you want for it?"

Corpse eyed Sykkuno from head to toe as if scanning him for something. Sykkuno shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "What's the harm in sharing?" Corpse asked.

Of all answers to expect, this was certainly not one Sykkuno expected to hear. Especially coming from... a voice like Corpse's. But he shook himself out of the gutter. 

"I... I don't follow." Sykkuno said, praying the scarf around him doesn't expose his reddening neck. Was it hot in here? "Do you understand math?"

Corpse chuckled at the tease. "I can't count past one." Corpse replied in a southern drawl, starting a fit of giggles and stifled laughs between the two. As they calmed down, Sykkuno could feel his stomach ache. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, and from the looks of Corpse, he hadn't either.

"There's two of us..." Sykkuno pointed out, his hand still handling one half of the _AstroGlide_. 

"And one of it." Corpse finished Sykkuno's sentence, his grip on the bottle also remaining still. 

Now that he thought about it, Sykkuno realized this was the most awkward predicament he'd ever found himself in.

"I see now." Sykkuno quit averting his gaze. He looked straight at Corpse, who held an eyebrow raised, then wiggled them around for emphasis. Sykkuno's smiled, unsure of how to feel in this very uncomfortable moment. "I-I don't... I shouldn't-"

Corpse smiled. "Oh, this lube is for you to share with someone else?" He let go, tucking his hand back into his pocket. Sykkuno was startled, seeing how easily it took for Corpse to surrender. "Looks like you'll need it more than me. Have a good one, though."

Sykkuno watched as the man he had just met turned on his heel and walked away. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Sykkuno thought to himself. It was so clear. That was his chance to slide in! And he choked. He mentally kicked himself as he took a risk and ran after Corpse. He finally caught him at the register, where the cashier rang his receipt. 

"I- that isn't true-" Sykkuno blurted, catching his breath. "There's not someone else."

Corpse chuckled. "I know your bag is full of mini-sized snacks." Sykkuno blushed furiously at that. The cashier began to ring up his groceries when Corpse snatched the _AstroGlide_ from the pile. 

"Hey-!"

"I already paid for it." Corpse winked as Sykkuno looked deceitfully to the cashier, who tried to hide her smug expression. Sykkuno tucked his head further into his scarf in embarrassment as he grabbed his paid groceries. 

"I don't even know your name, and you're gonna pay for my things?" Sykkuno asked, shoving the man gently.

"Oh, I'll get you to say my name. Don't worry about it," Corpse said slyly, as he opened the door for Sykkuno to exit. 


	2. Pretty White Tee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really sorry," Sykkuno said, quickly patting away the wine from the shirt, with no use since it's fucking red wine on a white t-shirt.
> 
> "Actually, I can just-" Corpse brushed Sykkuno off and pulled his shirt above his head. Sykkuno's mouth fell agape, and he covered it slowly with his hand. "See? Like I said, speed dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow this got an overwhelmingly positive response.  
> Thank you guys so much :,) it really meant a lot reading your comments. It makes me feel a lil more confident in returning.
> 
> As for this chapter... I did not make it to the nsfw :/ BUT it will be in Ch.3 which is coming soon. Don't you guys worry.
> 
> For now, plz enjoy :D

The first thing Sykkuno noticed about Corpse's apartment was the decor. 

No, Sykkuno didn't like to judge books by their covers, but _c'mon_. Corpse's dark, the introverted exterior does not match the light-colored walls. The small fragments of elegant art (attempting to cover cracks and reparations on the walls) dotted across the entire walls. I was simple and modern. _Who the hell was this guy ?_

"You can leave your shoes at the door, if you want," Corpse said, walking past Sykkuno and tossing his bag of groceries onto his kitchen counter. "Want anything to drink?" he called back. Despite raising his voice, the deep tone never left. It left Sykkuno to feel some type of way. 

"J-just a water, thanks." Sykkuno kicked his shoes off. He decided to drop his groceries at the door. 

Corpse walked back with a glass in hand. "Sorry, I forgot to pay the bill. Here's some random chemicals I found under my sink though." 

Sykkuno accepted the glass, taking a slow drink as he prayed there actually was no chemicals in this glass. "Damn, you lied to me." Sykkuno brushed a dot of water off his lip with his sleeve. Corpse chuckled, raising his hand to brush against his lips with his thumb. It was slow, almost sensual. Sykkuno didn't dare move an inch as Corpse traced his lips with his fingers. 

"Pretty," Corpse said, smiling. It was a strange move, mainly since Sykkuno decided to take his mask off and Corpse kept his. "So... your name is Thomas, but your friends call you-"

"Sykkuno." He finished. Corpse nodded his head. Sykkuno started panicking because he realized he never asked for Corpse's name during the entire walk from the store to the apartment. "And you're... shit. I forgot." 

"No, you didn't. I just never told you." Corpse shrugged off his jacket, revealing a startling contrast of a white T-shirt underneath. "Maybe I'll tell you if you do what I ask." 

Sykkuno watched as Corpse turned and left his jacket against the back of his sofa. Corpse started unbuckling his belt before he grabbed one side and pulled it out in one swipe.

"Okay, flex god." Sykkuno proclaimed. There was a brief moment where they both stood still and Corpse just breaks posture and bends over. A small, barely pitched chuckle escapes his mouth. Sykkuno catches his mouth as he begins to laugh too. 

"Fuck you, man. I was trying to be sexy and shit," Corpse said between laughs, sitting on the floor to catch himself. Sykkuno walks over with his hand out. Taking it, Corpse lifts himself off the ground. "Well, I'm going to have some of my good shit. If it tempts you, I can pour you some."

Corpse went over to his kitchen, pulling a wine glass from a small cabinet adorned with other drinking glasses. Taking off his mask, Sykkuno can see a faint scar around the side of his face, but he says nothing. Facially, Sykkuno had no clue what to expect but he knew that Corpse was handsome by his standards. The voice certainly would not meet the face, but Sykkuno knew there was more to the stranger. Corpse pours himself red wine from the fridge, barely filling his cup before leading them to the couch. Soon enough, the pair had gone back to talking to fill the silence. At some point, Corpse put music running in the background, but Sykkuno was too much of a good time to remember. 

"I uh, I think I'll take some of that wine of yours," Sykkuno asked after a while, pointing to the glass Corpse had long forgotten. 

"Sure, sure. Let me just get you a glass. Don't want... y'know spreading around," Corpse said, gesturing the air in a dismissive manner.

"Right, gonorrhea," Sykkuno finished, receiving a shove in return.

Sykkuno chose to jump to his feet and follow, feeling awkward at the idea of being alone on the couch. "Do you want half or a quarter?" Corpse asked as he pulled the wine out again. 

"Well, I _am_ Uber-ing home so I'll just take half." Corpse poured just enough and was about to hand it to Sykkuno when he already darted his hand out to grab the glass. 

Fumbling their pass-off, the wine jumped out and spilled on the counter and Corpse's white t-shirt. Sykkuno immediately stood, looking frantically for some to clean the mess. He settled on a hand towel nearby as Corpse began wiping the counter with paper towels. "I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to-," Sykkuno said, hands beginning to shake as he put the towel against Corpse's shirt.

"It's fine, Sykkuno," Corpse laughed as he tossed the soaked towels into the trash can. He allowed Sykkuno to continue his best efforts.

"I'm really sorry," Sykkuno said, quickly patting away the wine from the shirt, with no use since it's fucking red wine on a white t-shirt.

"Actually, I can just-" Corpse brushed Sykkuno off and pulled his shirt above his head. Sykkuno's mouth fell agape, and he covered it slowly with his hand. "See? Like I said, speed dating."

Sykkuno's eyes fell onto Corpse's body, his skin wasn't pale, but it certainly hasn't seen the sun in a while. There were small traces of scar tissue across his body, but they looked more surgical than anything. After taking Corpse's sight in at first impression, there was no thought that would've assumed underneath the dark, baggy clothes was... _this_. He was absolutely roided- No, I'm just kidding. But Corpse's physique _was_ impressive.

"I, uh, I haven't worked out in a while. But I try to keep some...tone to me," Corpse said, his hands tucked into his pockets shyly. It was strange seeing a shy, self-conscious side of Corpse. Sykkuno found it endearing. 

"A-a lot better than me," Sykkuno mumbled, averting his gaze away. Damn, okay, maybe it's getting hot in the kitchen. Corpse tsked disapprovingly. 

"No, no, no. C'mon. I showed you mine, you show me yours," Corpse took a swig from the bottle of wine. "That's how it works," he said, wiping his mouth.

Sykkuno wasn't sure how to start this. He wasn't a stripper or anything like that! But... the idea of being judged and observed under Corpse's gaze was so tempting. So he started with his scarf. Carefully unwrapping it from his neck, folding it in his hands gently as Corpse re-filled Sykkuno's spilled glass. The jacket was next, shedding a layer of warmth that gave Sykkuno comfort. Once he set the jacket against the chair, Corpse made direct eye contact. A shiver went through Sykkuno's body as he felt those piercing eyes cut into his soul. It was like he was already naked without taking anything off, really.

"I-" Sykkuno began, hesitating as the thoughts in his mind began to approach his mouth. Corpse raised an eyebrow mid-sip, amused by the break of silence. Instead of finishing, Sykkuno simply turned around, his eyes scanning the floor as he tried to find the light hitting the floor. Sykkuno pulled his shirt over his head, slowly. Once his skin met with the air of the room, Sykkuno could see the faint shadow of Corpse's head come into view on the floor. Sykkuno didn't wear a belt, but he pulled the loop strings that kept his sweats firmly over his legs.

The first sign of Corpse's presence was in the small shred of warmth Sykkuno felt against his back. Then arms wrapping themselves under his arms and around his stomach. Then Sykkuno felt Corpse rest his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. It was gentle. It felt... safe. Strangely enough, Sykkuno allowed himself to be this exposed with a guy he'd just met. Over some _lube,_ at that.

"Don't let go," Corpse whispered, almost quietly. Sykkuno almost found it endearing until he followed with, "Jack... please don't go-"

"Fuck you, I was having a moment!" Sykkuno groaned, pushing the laughing man away. 

Sykkuno couldn't help but laugh with Corpse. Their eyes shone in excitement, and their laughs died down to soft chuckles. Corpse's eyes had softened as if he had stopped analyzing Sykkuno and began admiring him. In a few strides, Corpse came closer and his hand darted to hold Sykkuno's chin. Their eyes scanned one another and their shirtless bodies had already grown closer. 

"Imagine if I didn't kiss you. Right now-" Sykkuno whispered, breaking into a smile. Corpse tried to maintain his composure, but his smolder crumbled as he brought his head down into Sykkuno's shoulder again. 

"K-kill the mood one more time. I dare you," Corpse said between inhales of breath from laughing. "I swear, I _will_ throw you out."

Sykkuno pulled Corpse close again, initiating the kiss this time. This time, there was passion. Their bodies were electrified by the sudden embrace, arms searching for something to grasp. Corpse's breath was getting heavier, and Sykkuno's kisses sloppier. The smacking of their lips, the faint sound of a grunt or a pant making its way into the mix. But the real excitement didn't start there.

The symphony only picked up once their passions became lust. Frantically searching for each other their torsos grinding into one each other awkwardly as they stood in the kitchen. Their whispers of consent and filthy secrets and deeds they'd commit on one another. Lips plump from staying bit and lapped up by one another. 'Dont stop' and 'please' fell out of Sykkuno's mouth once Corpse raised a knee and pushed into his crotch. Corpse, on the other hand, was making this as agonizing as possible. He'd kiss and nip along Sykkuno's jaw and down his neck. His hands found their way into Sykkuno's soft hair, barely skimming the surface before taking a nice handful and tugging. Sykkuno's neck became prominently exposed. 

Corpse took his hand, pressing it against Sykkuno's throat. No pressure, no choking. Just laying it there, with the cold rings tingling into his already sensitive neck. "So pretty," Corpse said, his grave voice (see what I did there ;P) sending Sykkuno nuts. "so, so pretty for me." 

At that Corpse lifted Sykkuno from the hips and placed him on top of the kitchen counter, sliding his hands along Sykkuno's sides. "Fuck, Corpse-" Sykkuno cursed loudly, suddenly feeling a lot more sensitive now that he'd been manhandled. "I thought you said you haven't worked out in a while."

Corpse stood on his toes, catching his lips. This one was sweeter, much more gentle. "Hmm, did I say that?" he replied coolly. He returned to their kiss, his fingers drumming down Sykkuno's inner thighs, teasingly. 

_Fuck please, please, please tell me this isn't a_ _dream_ , Sykkuno thought to himself. _Please,- oh fuck, oh shit-._ With no warning, Corpse lifted Sykkuno right off the counter, forcing him to wrap his legs around Corpse's torso. 

Luckily, sooner than expected, Sykkuno felt gravity shift and a bed met his back. Corpse laid over him, carefully kissing and savoring every second they lay like this. "Oh... I am going to _ravish_ you, Sykkuno." he growled. 

Corpse stood up and left the room for a brief moment. Sykkuno adjusted himself, already kicking his shoes off to make the process of pulling these jeans easier. Once Corpse returned, he tossed the fought-after lube next to Sykkuno. His jeans were held by his hand, which were already unbuttoned and zipped. 

"So what else is your mouth good for?" Corpse asked, raising a brow at the other. Sykkuno smirked, accepting the challenge.

"I can start by peeling those off you, for starters," Sykkuno replied. "But... would this count as necrophilia or...?"

Corpse looked at him confused before the bad pun washed over him. "Oh, you're fucking getting it now," Corpse said, kicking his shoes off before closing the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's the end?! What about the sexy sex?!"
> 
> Shh... s o o n.
> 
> [It was too long for my taste, sksks Ch.3 up soon]


	3. I'm All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know what's coming, you nasties...
> 
> pun intended... ;D
> 
> [NSFW CONTENT; you've been warned, kiddos]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...  
> I don't wanna be the "omg tee-hee I don't ever write NSFW, sowwy >.<" and then write an extremely raunchy scene.  
> So instead I'll say this:
> 
> lol um, I don't write NSFW, like, ever. Sorry bout it ;0

Corpse crawled onto the bed, looming over Sykkuno, who allowed himself to be pushed against the mattress. 

"I'm holding you to your word," Sykkuno whispered, allowing his arms to be handled by Corpse.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, putting Sykkuno's arms over his head. "I'm a man of my word."

The last bit was whispered, softly over Sykkuno's ear. Corpse bent forward and indulged himself to Sykkuno's mouth. Kissing him just like before, with little effort and lots of fervor. Sykkuno let a sound escape his throat, and it made the other man delighted to receive such a response. After a while, Sykkuno realized her legs were swaying, so he put one to use and lifted his knee for Corpse to grind on. The combination of sensual pleasure Sykkuno was offering brought him an overwhelming response. 

Corpse finally caved in. Moving away from Sykkuno to his pants, grabbing them by the ends and pulling them off in a single swoop. It was as frightening as it was incredibly sexy. Sykkuno sat up, beckoning Corpse forward with his fingers. Closing the space, Corpse took Sykkuno's face into his hands as their kisses melted together again. Sykkuno began to take his kisses to other areas that required attention. Corpse's neck had a faint tint from a recent shave, and whatever cologne he wore was driving Sykkuno insane. He followed the dip in his collarbone, down his shoulder, and onto his chest. Sykkuno found a perky nipple, ready to be sucked. 

Corpse's breath hitched at the feeling of Sykkuno's mouth over it. The sensation was riveting, judging by Corpse's chest rising at contact. "Fuck..." he let out as Sykkuno flicked his tongue, giving himself time to prepare for sucking. With his free hand, Sykkuno reached up and teased the other nipple, preparing it for later. 

Sykkuno trailed his path with light kisses, treading along the center until he went south. Every time Sykkuno went further down, Corpse's entire torso would shift and move beneath him, a clear sheet of muscle giving Sykkuno an obvious path to follow. Reaching his treasure trail, Sykkuno gave himself a second to look up, eyelids fluttering at the sight of Corpse. His face was filled with lust, carefully watching Sykkuno's movements.

"I wonder what we have here," Sykkuno whispered, tugging at Corpse's jeans at the hips, lowering them for Corpse. Once they hit the floor, he stepped out of them and watched Sykkuno peek into his package. "Hmm, impressive," he muttered, snapping his waistband back.

"Easy there," Corpse hissed. Sykkuno ignored him and took his waistband by the teeth, slowly dragging it down to be a tease. As soon as Corpse's dick was released, Sykkuno could feel it brush against his temple on the way down. As soon as Sykkuno made sure the underwear wasn't going to stay up, he rose to meet his challenge and... oh, boy, was it a challenge.

"I... I'm not joking, but I think you're pretty... uh," Sykkuno looked up at Corpse, who only smirked down at him.

"Soft? Yeah, it'll get there." Sykkuno's mouth dropped open at the comment. _Soft?!_ , he thought to himself in sudden concern. Corpse wasn't a pornstar, but his dick was definitely bigger than his own. Hell, even soft Corpse was coming closer to Sykkuno's own dick. Taking one last deep breath of air, he took Corpse's soft, uncut head into his mouth, just placing it right on his tongue. 

At first, it weighed strangely in Sykkuno's mouth, not really "popping" as an erection would, but it was certainly growing the more and more Sykkuno kitten licked the head. One of his hands took the base of Corpse's cock and began slowly stroking, twisting, and turning as he began to take more of his length down. 

"Oh, baby..." Corpse whispered, his head loling back as Sykkuno started picking up the pace. His strokes were sloppier, and his mouth bobbed further down the fuckstick in his mouth. A sting of tears was coming to fruition when he felt a hand on the back of his head. "I told you, you were gonna fucking get it."

With just a second to inhale through his nose, Sykkuno felt Corpse hold his face still as he slowly pumped his hips in and out of Sykkuno's mouth. It was slow enough for Sykkuno to become comfortable with the length and girth. Corpse changed his patterns, giving a harder thrust now and then, purposefully trying to make Sykkuno gag (and it wasn't difficult either). Corpse took Sykkuno's hair and tugged on it as he snapped his hips faster, slamming the back of Sykkuno's throat harder and more frequently. Finally, Sykkuno caved in and tapped Corpse's thigh. His cock slipped right out of his mouth, a line of precum and spit connecting Corpse's hanging hard-on to his lips. 

"Sorry, I just... I don't usually-" Sykkuno took deep breaths as he tried to recover from such an intense facefucking. "I think we're gonna need a lot of lube," Sykkuno suggested as he realized he was going to take that entire thing up his ass sooner than later.

Corpse slapped down his dick against his palm, eyeing Sykkuno again. "Not unless I get you stretched first, baby." 

Sykkuno felt his dick jump in his briefs at the sound of the nickname. Corpse's deep, resonating voice was the only thing tethering Sykkuno back to earth, keeping him grounded and alive at this moment that seemed so unreal. Corpse took Sykkuno's legs and pulled him closer once he jumped onto the bed. "I'll be honest... I haven't really done anything down there in a while, so we'll have to go slow...right, Corpse?" 

The amount of trust Sykkuno was putting on this man had left him speechless. Corpse almost said nothing before he nodded, kissing Sykkuno for good measure. This one was different from the other ones. It wasn't soft and hopeful. It wasn't full of fire and passion. No, this kiss was a reassurance. It was Corpse promising not to hurt Sykkuno, and Sykkuno promising not to hurt him. As quickly as it began, it was over, and Corpse grabbed the lube. 

"Now, let's see what I'm working with here," Corpse muttered, squirting some onto his fingers. Luckily for Sykkuno, their fingers were about the girth, so it wasn't going to be anything new right off the bat. "Spread yourself open for me, baby." As soon as Sykkuno allowed his legs to part, Corpse laid a hand on his inner thigh. "If you want me to stop, if it's uncomfortable or if anything hurts... you let me know."

Sykkuno nodded. Corpse's hand continued, reaching the waistband and tugging it down, taking a nice look at Sykkuno's already rock-hard member. "Well, would'ja look at that. Not so different after all," Sykkuno exclaimed, knowing his joke was about to kill the mood. 

Corpse let out a huff through his nose in amusement. "It's pretty," he purred, taking Sykkuno's cut-cock in his hand, tugging the skin slowly as he admired it. "Let me see... 7 inches?"

"A little more, but yeah. Pretty much," Sykkuno replied, numbly paying attention as he watched Corpse stare at his cock like the most precious artifact in the world. "How big is yours?"

Corpse shrugged, "I don't really measure, I like to keep it a mystery," Corpse replied, adding a wink for good measure. "It's uh... I wanna say almost 8 and a half."

 _Oh, shoot, okay, yup. This is definitely the biggest I'm ever going to take,_ Sykkuno thought to himself as the rush of fear coursed through his body. _Lots of lube, Thomas. It's just gonna need a lot of lube_. 

As soon as Sykkuno got his briefs off and Corpse his rings, the pair began to kiss as Corpse got his lubed fingers into Sykkuno's crotch. The shock of cold gel against Sykkuno's rim made him hiss. The sound alerted Corpse, and he pulled off, concerned for a second. "It's okay," Sykkuno whispered, smiling weakly, not wanting to ruin his momentum, "just a little cold."

"Let me warm it up some, then," Corpse replied, returning to what he was doing, two fingers brushing right against his hole, circling and circling. As he did so, Corpse pulled Sykkuno back into their kiss, allowing their movements to be much more fluid.

Once Corpse could feel the man begin to wriggle impatiently, he finally slid one digit in. Sykkuno hadn't felt this sensation in months, and it was as familiar as it was foreign to his body. The kiss had transformed into gasps and whines, filthy words coming out of their mouths as Corpse began to add a second finger, already feeling how tight Sykkuno was going to be. Their neediness grew, Corpse pushing Sykkuno down further into the mattress, keeping his arm steadily pulling in and out, working his fingers to stretch him properly. Two had turned into three, and soon enough, Sykkuno was taking fistfuls of Corpse's covers as he felt himself becoming more desperate. "Please," Sykkuno whimpered, his face scrunched into one of pleasure and want. "Please, I need it. I'm ready, Corpse. Please..."

Corpse only laughed darkly. He pulled his fingers out entirely, leaving Sykkuno empty. He whined, his legs skimming the bed to find him. Once his foot met his leg, Sykkuno looked up to find Corpse rolling the condom on when- _I really should've let him go longer. How is he going, to-,_ "Ready?" Sykkuno snapped out of his thoughts, realizing where this was *finally* going. Corpse reached over, grabbing a pillow to stuff underneath Sykkuno's head and shoulders for comfort. Once he was still, Corpse leaned over and kissed Sykkuno, soft and gentle again. "Whatever feels best, okay? Just say the word," Corpse whispered, his voice dropping the usual sarcasm it holds. 

Nodding his head, Sykkuno lay back, allowing his legs to be hitched over Corpse's shoulders. Closing his eyes shut, he prepared himself for the pain, or whatever was coming his way, err... entering his way? REGARDLESS, it was time.

Corpse pushed himself in, moaning at the sight and sensation of entering Sykkuno's tight, wet hole. Sykkuno winced, eyes squeezing shut as he braced himself. _It's okay. You've got this. We've been through worse._ He tried to talk himself through the pain, feeling himself get stretched by more than just fingers. _He won't hurt you._

Corpse finally reached Sykkuno, his cock inside, taking in how tight Sykkuno already was. " _Fuucckk_ ," he whispered, closing his eyes. Sykkuno was a sweating mess. He was taking shallow breaths, gripping the sheets. Corpse moved around a little, trying to get the other comfortable with his length. At turning to one angle, Sykkuno let out a hitched breath, his eyes opening as he felt his insides tingle with pleasure. "Y'like that?" Corpse asked, moving in the same fashion again.

Sykkuno nodded desperately, his mouth pressed into a tight smile. Corpse huffed, pulling his hips out and going back in. it was an agonizingly slow pace for both. Corpse, because he just wanted to ravish the other man underneath him and touch every inch of his skin. Sykkuno was torn between pleasure and pain, almost literally. The way Corpse started to pull out reminded him of the stretch, but the slow action was only temporary to the feeling of pleasure that struck him when Corpse slid back in.

"Fu- Fu-" Sykkuno began before feeling a handclasp over his mouth. Corpse slid in and out his cock, just taking its time as he went through the motions.

"So pretty like this," Corpse whispered, pushing a strand of hair from where it stuck to Sykkuno's forehead. "just like this, for me." Sykkuno blinked, feeling his eyes start to roll back from the sudden snap Corpse gave in his hips. He was gaining speed, slowly pushing a little harder and a little faster than before. 

Sykkuno whimpered underneath his hand. His body started to reach that state of need again. His skin was hot, and his hands found Corpse's wrist, pulling at his wrist. "C-cgnhgh mhm," he grunted. Corpse removed his hand and stopping his movements, afraid he'd done something wrong. He removed his hand in fear, and Sykkuno took a deep breath. "I said, is that all you've got?"

Corpse's eyes shifted from concerned, to confused, to downright angry. Without hesitation, Corpse slammed right in with his entire length. Sykkuno let out a howl and felt a hand on his neck, pushing him down after his back arched. "You fucking stay down," he seethed, his pace turning brutal and vicious. 

Sykkuno was left a mumbling mess, his face turning weakly against the pillow as he felt his body being wrecked after each thrust. C-Corpse, _fuck!_ " he shouted, not being able to form anything coherent from the combination of absolute pleasure and biting pain. "Don't stop, oh please don't stop-"

Corpse growled deep in his throat and pulled straight out of Sykkuno. The emptiness and the cold hit Sykkuno, and he whined at the loss of being filled. Then Corpse dropped his legs and grabbed Sykkuno by the hips, forcing him to turn around in such a forceful effort. "Bite onto this. You'll need it." Corpse said, more of a warning than a threat. Corpse took the pillow and wasn't sure how to bite into it.

Soon enough, though, Corpse went straight back in, and this time Sykkuno felt the stretch, if not a little easier than before. The thrusts weren't as fast, but they were just as deep. Sykkuno reached down to touch himself but was stopped by Corpse, who took his wrists and pinned them above his head again. "Oh, not yet, you're not," Corpse hissed. 

As if by punishment, Corpse slowed down altogether, his hips just moving back and forth again. Needily, Sykkuno began to wriggle and whine. "Please," he begged, his ass trying to push back but to no avail. "Please... I need you so bad."

Corpse stopped. "How bad?" Sykkuno let out a shuttered gasp. "How bad do you want it, baby?" 

"I'm yours, Corpse," Sykkuno whispered, his body begging to be filled again, needing that feeling of being fucked so hard he couldn't think properly. It was addicting, and he wanted _more._ "Please, I'm all yours." There was a second where nothing happened, just their heavy breathing filling the air.

Then Corpse went faster. And faster. And Faster. And his thrusts became harder and needier, and then it was all a blur.

Sykkuno was writhing underneath him, banging against the bed with his free hands as Corpse gripped his hips with an agonizing strength. Sykkuno lost sense of gravity and realized Corpse had turned them over. He was straddling him on the edge of the bed, slowly riding it out as Corpse used his own strength to hold him up. "yeah, just like that, Sykkuno. _Fuck_ , keep going. Just keep bouncing, baby. Fuck, keep bouncing." Sykkuno was barely registering any pain at that point, allowing himself to glide up freely and down Corpse's raging hard fuckstick. "Such a pretty little thing, keep go- _OH fuck!_ "

Sykkuno came. Untouched. Ropes of white cum sprayed across their chests, and Sykkuno felt his legs fall weak. Just at the right angle, both men were moaning and shouting sweet nothings. Their pants and breaths lost sync, and their faces crashed together sloppily to ride through it. "So big," Sykkuno mumbled, feeling Corpse change position still inside him. "M'so full, Corpse. M'so full from your- Oh God, _ohgodOhgodOhgod, yes, YES!_ Oh, just like that, don't sto-."

They were back against the bed, and Corpse was just thrusting wildly at this point. "Choke me," Corpse grunted. Sykkunod barely had time to register the words when his hand already moved unconsciously to his neck. He gave it a squeeze, unsure of how much to go, but Corpse found it just enough to give one last, painful thrust. "Sy- Sykku- _Ohh, Fuck!"_ Corpse blew his load, and Sykkuno could feel them both stiffen before falling against the bed. It was hot; they were sweaty and absolutely spent. 

"I'm... I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," Sykkuno finally said, breaking the silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. This time... it felt right. "Like... really, _really_ sore."

Corpse chuckled faintly, his hand finding Sykkuno's as he gave it a firm grasp. "I'll make sure to get you some crutches later." 

They laughed weakly at the joke at first. "Might just a need a wheelchair, honestly," Sykkuno retorted.

Corpse raised himself on an elbow, facing the man. "Nah, we'll just amputate them. Make it easier on you."

It was Sykkuno's turn to smirk back at Corpse. "As long as we do this again." At those words, Corpse froze. Sykkuno worried he had said something wrong. _Or maybe... not?_

"I... I've got a confession to make." Sykkuno's heart stopped as Corpse spoke. "I... I really gotta go pee and get your jizz off me."

Sykkuno shoved Corpse off the bed, falling in a fit of laughter. "Find my pants. I'm leaving," Sykkuno said with a smile. 

"So no shower head?" Corpse asked, throwing an imaginary phone down on the floor in the process. 

Sykkuno blinked, unsure of how to respond. "I... what was that?"

Corpse's mouth dropped. "Wait, what-? Bro, the Vine. Y'know, the one with the skateboard?" Sykkuno blinked confusedly, looking away for a distraction. "Oh my- I can't believe-" Corpse mumbled as he entered his bathroom. 

"W-well, you're just not gonna tell me about it?!" Sykkuno asked, jumping off the bed and following. "What do you mean, Vine, like the app?"

Corpse turned the shower spray on as Sykkuno joined him, curious about this new information he's just acquired. "So this Vine... the dude is on the phone right, and he..." Corpse continued to ramble on about different vines and personal favorites. As soon as the shower was warm enough, they stepped in and held each other under the spray. 

And to think it all started... with a bottle of lube. Hmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth it?  
> Did it bring you joy?  
> Does it require another chapter?  
> <(;-; )> tell meee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always trying to improve! Feel free to leave feedback or a comment :D
> 
> So I guess we didn't flop :* pts 2&3 out sooonn


End file.
